custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Deep Gore, die Sondereinheit (Eine neue Ära)
So viele Makuta ist schon cool! Skorpi 18:30, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Musste mir jetzt auch mal ne Böes Gruppierung bauen, die auch ein Profil hat. Mal schauen ob ich Bioniclemaster frage ob er mir einen Maxilos mit 4 Cordak Blastern wie ich ih beschrieben habe bauen kann. Ich habe den Maxilos nämlich nicht. --Jadekaiser 18:36, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Jadekaiser--Jadekaiser 18:36, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich würde es gerne machen. bioniclemaster724 18:37, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Lhikan, du bist genial! Skorpi 18:39, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Na ja ich muss ja nur drei cordak-blaster hinzufügen, aber danke. bioniclemaster724 18:41, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du es machst. Dann habe ich für meinen bösen Hauptcharacter auch ein Bild. Wie findest du die Sondereinheit? --Jadekaiser 18:45, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Jadekaiser--Jadekaiser 18:45, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich finde sie perfekt. Sie ist realistisch und gut durchgeplant. bioniclemaster724 18:50, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe mir so überlegt, das am Ende meiner Geschichte die Bruder Schaft ausgelöscht wird, aber die Sondereinheit wird als einzige Makuta überleben. Aber in wie weit das Geschehen wird oder ob ich das ändere weiß ich jetzt noch nicht. --Jadekaiser 18:55, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Jadekaiser--Jadekaiser 18:55, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) falls das geschieht wird Teridax dann auch sterben? bioniclemaster724 08:35, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hier sind drei Bilder: thumb|140pxthumb|140pxthumb|140px bioniclemaster724 08:45, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Teridax, Icarax und der Schattige werden meine Geschichte auf jeden fall nicht überleben. Die Bilder sind Cool! So habe ich mir meinen Mega Makuta Vorgestellt. --Jadekaiser 10:06, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Jadekaiser--Jadekaiser 10:06, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ok, dann ist ja gut. bioniclemaster724 10:09, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Würdest du mir auch so eine Coole Rooduka bauen? Dann habe ich auch für Mephista ein Bild. Ach ja, Teridax word von Igni getötet, der Schattige von Tuyet und Icarax wird von Bruttaka und Botar getötet. --Jadekaiser 10:14, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Jadekaiser--Jadekaiser 10:14, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich würde schon, aber in der Beschreibung steht, dass sie sich bis auf die Kräfte gleichen, was soll ich an Roodaka verändern? bioniclemaster724 10:19, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) @Jadekaiser : das mit Teridax wär eigentlich nicht so gut da ja sonst nur deine Toa die arbeit machen und eigentlich Teridax alle mächtigsten Makuta absobieren soll und dann von unseren Hauptcharakteren vernichtet wird oder =( IgnikaNuva5294 10:20, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) * * * @ Bima: Der Körper sollte gleich bleiben, aber die Ausrüstung überlasse ich dir. Denn auch meine Makuta wechseln schon mal die Waffen. @ Kailani: Ich habe die Geschichten auf gepröselt in zwei Geschichten. In der Kaiser Garde unserer gemeinsamen Geschichte wird Teridax von Igni nicht getötet, denn in dieser Geschichte kann ich nicht vorplanen. Er wird in meiner Hauptgeschichte von Igni getötet, denn diese Geschichte war von anfang an grob vorgeplant. Ich musste meine Geschichten trennen, weil die eine unsere Gemeinsame Geschichte nicht plan bar war. Das habe ich nur gemacht weil ich es so cool Finde eine Gemeinsame Geschichte zu Schreiben. In der Kaiser Garde exestiert die Deep Gore Sondereinheit auch nicht. Denn sie wäre zu Brutal denn die Anführer sind auf dem höchsten Level eines Makuta und wären für deine Miserix das Ende. --Jadekaiser 10:30, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Jadekaiser--Jadekaiser 10:30, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Also nur neue Waffen? bioniclemaster724 10:33, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Nur bösartige neue Waffen! Ganz genau! --Jadekaiser 10:49, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Jadekaiser--Jadekaiser 10:49, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) nah, oder fernkampf? bioniclemaster724 10:50, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wenns geht ne nette Nah und ne nette Fernkampfwaffe. Wenn du möchtes, kannt du auch nen Kombinations aus beidem bauen. Sie gehört ja schließlich zu einer Spezialeinheit. --Jadekaiser 10:55, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Jadekaiser--Jadekaiser 10:55, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) @Jade: wieso sollte die deep gor einheit nicht existieren außerdem ist Miserix auf dem höchsten level eines Makuta(in meiner Geschichte)schließlich war er mal der anfüherer übrigens mal ne sache die ich dir noch sagen muss: nach Valley of the Mangai 3:Die Rache der Toaarbeiten wir dann nicht mehr zusammen ok ? wir können dann uns wieder zusammenschließen jedoch ist ja der dritte (eigentlich ja der vierte) mein finale aber ist ja erstmal egal denn der 3. wird ja auch der längste ^^ IgnikaNuva5294 10:57, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Gut. Machen wir wenn Teil 3 deiner Geschichte fertig ist erst mal nur Soloschreibwerk. Man kann dann immer noch über eine gemeinsamme zweite Geschgichte nachdenken. --Jadekaiser 11:01, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Jadekaiser--Jadekaiser 11:01, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) gut bis dahin ist es ja noch ein großes stück schreibarbeit und die Deep Gore einheit existiert ok ???? IgnikaNuva5294 11:15, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hier sind die neuen Bilder:thumb|140pxthumb|140pxthumb|140px bioniclemaster724 12:21, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Was hast du aus Roodaka gemacht !? IS´ JA KRASS!!! Skorpi 12:22, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab ihr neue Waffen gegeben. bioniclemaster724 12:23, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Super! Genial der Hammer! So ist eine ELite Makuta Kriegerin ausgerüstet! Respekt! --Jadekaiser 12:25, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Jadekaiser--Jadekaiser 12:25, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) schön dass es dir gefällt. bioniclemaster724 12:30, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wie findest du die Seite Gestaltet? Wenn noch vorschläge zur änderung, ich höre sie gerne. --Jadekaiser 12:43, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Jadekaiser--Jadekaiser 12:43, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Die Seite finde ich sehr gut gestaltet. 2 Bilder links, 2 rechts, Text in der Mitte. Ist eigentlich sehr gut, nur wie machst du diese Kästen? Skorpi 12:49, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Das weiß ich auch nicht so wirklich. Die sind einfach so entstanden. Wollte diese eigendlich auch nicht haben. --Jadekaiser 12:52, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Jadekaiser--Jadekaiser 12:52, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Die Kästen entstehen wenn du am zeilenanfang einen leerschritt hast. ohne leerschritt am anfang. mit leerschritt am anfang. Die Seite ist gut gestaltet, du könntest vielleicht noch die Vorlage: Gruppe dazu tun. bioniclemaster724 12:54, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Danke, Lhikan! Skorpi 12:56, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC)